Glass Slipper
by Sage-Faerie of The Marsh
Summary: When her father married the kind mother of her two best friends, Cinderella thought they would all live happily ever after. Unfortunately it was not the end of love story, but the beginning of something not as pleasant.
1. Intro

Lord Ashe was a humble man with a modesty estate in the wood boarding a Kingdom. He loved once and had a daughter as a result.

He named her Cinderella.

Now Cinderella was a happy young child but was very lonely, noticing this Lord Ashe arranged to have the two daughters of an old friend come and visit.

Their names were Charlotte and Christine.

The three would play together, have picnics, and tell stories all day under the watch of the girls' mother Lady Essie who presented herself as the perfect maternal figure to Lord Ashe.

Tragically Lady Essie's husband passed away and while they had a good name, they didn't have much wealth. So the kind-hearted Lord Ashe offered his home to them.

Seeing a chance to unite the two broken families, Lord Ashe and Lady Essie married.

The girl's rejoiced at the idea that they would soon be sisters and everything was wonderful…until it was not.


	2. Beginning

The light from the sun shined into the pallor where Lady Essie was conducting lessons with her two daughters and step-daughter.

It had been two months since they became a family, however the time for playing had passed as Lady Essie decided it was time to teach the girls about being ladies. It began with a simple music lesson, the three were practicing vocals, and while her sisters' struggled to get the right note Cinderella had no such issue.

"I believe my girls need some extra attention," said Lady Essie "Cinderella why don't you go and prepare us some tea like I showed you"

"Of course, madam." Cinderella curtsied and turned to leave.

"I can help," Christine said trying to follow but getting stopped by her mother with a hand on the shoulder.

"Now now, she needs to learn to do things by herself," Lady Essie returned her daughter to her place. "you both need special attention."

The lesson continued and by the time Cinderella return Lady Essie announced that supper needed preparing and requested her help.

And so it went, while Christine and Charlotte were being taught etiquette Lady Essie would find some reason to send Cinderella off to do a simple task and concluded the lesson before she returned.

Lady Essie later made Cinderella her assistant in her own chores, the estate did not have much a staff except a single family that Lady Essie dismissed the month before. Cinderella would also assist her father in his tasks as his health seemed to be declining.

"It is best for him to be comfortable," Lady Essie said preparing a tray for her husband while Cinderella handles food for the rest of the family.

Lady Essie turned to the young girl and with tears in her eyes said "You have a big help, I am afraid Charlotte and Christine are not meant for chores, just so lazy and clumsy."

Cinderella had vague memories of Christine helping her prepare sweets and knew that Charlotte kept her side of their room in order, but did not wish to correct her upset step-mother.

Cinderella had taken over a lot of the chores since her father became ill, Lady Essie made sure he had her full attention but did not want to stop her daughters' lessons, so she became too busy to take care of her chores and ask Cinderella for her help.

Cinderella would spend hours alone trying to complete all the chores, she began to wonder where her family went as the house once full with laughter was now silent.


	3. Mice

The day started out so well, Lady Essie was preparing a basket for the girls and was sending out for the first time in weeks to have fun. However, Cinderella had wondered why her father and stepmother were not joining them.

"Your father could not get out of bed this morning," said Lady Essie as she placed some sweets into the basket, "tell Christine to pace herself with these, poor dear has such a sweet tooth."

Cinderella had wish to stay with her father but Lady Essie insisted, "Such a lovely day should not be wasted on chores and lessons."

The young girl thought back the past few weeks, remembering the wish to have more time with her stepsisters, and nodded in agreement.

The girls found a lovely spot in a field not too far from the estate and set up their blanket. After weeks of distances the girls had plenty to talk about,

"Lessons are so boring, mother keeps telling me I need to try harder but it is just so dull." complained Christine.

"Too bad you cannot join me in the kitchen," replied Cinderella, "I would love some help."

Christine look gloomy for a moment, "I dropped a bowl and it broke, mother has let me near the kitchen since."

Before she could get more of the story Cinderella jumped when Charlotte suddenly squeaked. "Something is on my back!"

Cinderella carefully approached her stepsister and from a tiny mouse on her dress,

"I don't think he meant to scare you." Cinderella presented the baby to Charlotte who took him into her hand.

"He is so cute but looks too small to be alone," exclaimed Christine "I wonder if they are more around here." She began searching the field and found a litter not far from their blanket.

Cinderella looked over the small litter, no parents, just babies.

The girls decided to keep watch until the parents return, scaring off anything that could threaten the babies. They did so until they noticed the clouds, fearing for the poor mice the girls gently move them into the basket and rushed home trying to beat the rain.

When they arrived at the estate the girls are met with an odd site, a strange carriage was parked in front of the house.


End file.
